


A Witch and Her Dragon

by RisingSonic17



Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bayonetta killed Smash 4, Corrin is an oblivious idiot, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I just have to remind y'all that Bayonetta killed Smash 4, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Making Up, Minor Character Death, Naughty flirt/Oblivious Idiot dynamic, Slow Romance, Smash 4 Era, Spoilers, Yuri Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Four stories about Corrin and Bayonetta first encounter with each other and the moments they spend  building a relationship with each other. There will be happiness, there will be sadness, there will be humor, there will be heartbreak.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139255
Kudos: 6





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It's been awhile since I posted an updated version of an older story of mine. Thought I'd take some time to upload another while I'm currently writing "Smashing Tea Time" with GintaxAlvissforever. This is the beginning of the main OTP of my universe that I've been for almost four years, Bayonetta and Corrin (Male). This pairing happened because Ginta nagged me to write it. I thought I was just going to do one story and then move...This did not happen, LOL. I started coming up with more ideas for them, came up with my own crazy arc for them, and they became my main OTP. Had it not been for this OTP, I don't think I'd be much of an author. So uh...thanks Ginta for getting me into it despite the nagging. I'm keeping this pairing alive for her. I wrote four separate stories back in FF.Net, I decided to combine the four stories into one for transitioning since they all kind of correlate with each other. This chapter is the story "A Witch and Her Dragon" that was originally written on 3/6/2016. Remember if you wanna see the story in its original form, just go to my FF.Net page.

Bayonetta was filled with frustration and annoyance. Bayonetta was on a hot winning streak since her debut in the Smash universe, she was scheduled to have her first doubles match today. Having a difficult time trying to find a partner, she finds Corrin just resting by himself and drags him to the battlefield. Bayonetta and Corrin were fighting against Cloud and Kamui, everyone was on their last stock, Cloud swung his Fusion Sword at Bayonetta and she got away with Bats Within, unfortunately she teleported right in front of Corrin's range of sight with his lance, and gets killed from it. Corrin gets thrown by his twin into a Finishing Touch by Cloud, finishing the match. As Bayonetta walked out of the battlefield, Corrin was behind her trying to apologize.

"Wait! Bayo! I'm sorry for poking you with my lance! I didn't see you teleport in front of me, it was an accident I swear!" Corrin cries. Bayonetta just ignored Corrin and continued walking away. "Bayo, forgive me please!" Bayonetta walks upstairs, leaving Corrin alone by himself. Corrin bows his head down and sighs with defeat, he felt that Bayonetta now hated him for his mistake. Kamui walks in and sees her brother in a downer mood, Kamui walks up to her twin and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Corrin, are you okay?" Kamui asks with a concerned look.

"No sis, not really feeling the best at the moment." Corrin answers with a gloomy expression.

"Is this because of that witch? Is she upset about losing the match?"

Corrin nods. "It was my fault too. Now I think she hates me."

"It was just a little mistake Corrin, and it was also your first doubles match. Besides, that witch shouldn't be upset anyway. She's still undefeated in singles, teams shouldn't bug her that much." Corrin still looked upset, Kamui frowns with not much luck trying to cheer up her brother. "Well Corrin, if you want to make it up to her, do something nice for her. She's sure to accept your apology. I'll check on you later Corrin." Kamui leaves Corrin and goes up to her room.

"Yeah...Yeah! I should do something nice for Cere so that she won't hate me again! What should I do?" Corrin scratches his head with his finger. An idea struck in his head. "I know, I'll go make her something to eat." Corrin heads to the kitchen. Before he can touch the stove, his hand is slapped away from Mario.

"Ow!" Corrin cries in pain.

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE STOVE CORRIN, YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE KITCHEN!" Mario screams.

"I..I just want to co-"

"NO! You're not going to be cooking anything in this mansion."

"B-B-But why?" Corrin asks.

"Why? WHY?! May I need to remind you of what happened the last time you cooked something?"

_ Flashback _

The Smash Mansion was up in a sea of flames, the fire department were here trying to put out the fire. All the Smashers were outside watching Mario flip out in front of the mansion. Mario was on his knees, slamming his fist on the ground and crying in despair.

"Why?! Whyyyyy?! I just finished cleaning it too, all my hard work, taken away into the fiery depths of hell! MAMA MIAAAAA!" Mario tries to regain his composure, he gets up and walks to one of the fire men.

"How? How did this happen?" Mario asks.

"Well some idiot decided to put a bowl of cereal into the oven." The Fireman answers showing Mario a burnt bowl of cereal. Mario starts twitching, his eyes being filled with fire. He turns to the Smasher with a really monstrous look on his face.

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU MOLDY MEATBALLS PUT CEREAL INSIDE OF THE OVEN?" Mario screams angrily.

"Oh, you're not supposed to do that?" Corrin asks in confusion. All the smashers turned to Corrin and facepalmed. Mario starts charging at Corrin with a loud roar, ready to stomp him into the ground. Some smashers managed to hold Mario back from killing Corrin. Mario was struggling to get out and started yelling curse words to Corrin in Italian. "Oops...sorry." Corrin laughs with embarrassment.

_ Flashback end. _

"...Oh, but that was an accident Mario." Corrin tried to explain.

"Corrin...go...now. I'm not in the mood to start stomping on you right now. So if you want to stay on my good side, don't EVER come inside the kitchen to cook ANYTHING! Now go!" Mario directed Corrin out of the kitchen and the dragon prince leaves with a sad expression.

"Awww man, guess I'll have to go and get something from outside." Corrin leaves the mansion to find something to apologize to Bayonetta with.

* * *

Bayonetta was sitting down on the couch watching tv, she was twirling her gun around with a bored expression on her face. "No fun if a lady is left unentertained, nothing exciting is going on." The Umbran Witch sighed. 

Corrin comes into the living room with a vanilla cake with different flavored lollipops on top of it, there was blue icing on it with the words saying "I'm Sorry."

"U-U-Uh, Ce-Cere?" Corrin calls her name nervously.

Bayonetta turned and looked at Corrin. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She questions as she stands up from the couch and looks at Corrin with an annoyed look.

"I-I wanted to apologize for earlier, I felt really bad, so I got to this." Corrin showed the cake to Bayonetta.

"Uh, what is this?" Bayonetta raised an eyebrow.

"It's an apology cake, I even put lollipops around it because...well you're always eating one. I like sweets too. I hope you accept my apology."

_ "Ahh geez, he really went through the trouble to get me this after earlier. Although I may not enjoy vanilla, nice touch on the lollipops. I don't want to upset the child. Should I take it? If not, I'll have to deal with some water works." Bayonetta thought. _ She takes the cake. "Sure. Apology accepted." 

Corrin smiles wide in response to Bayonetta's acceptance. "Yay! Thank you so much." He jumped for joy.

"It is rather sweet of you to buy me this cake, and it isn't even my birthday. Say, what is your name?"

"My name is Corrin, I'm a half dragon with water abilities."

"Well Corrin, you seem to know me already, so no need for any long introduc-" Bayonetta's sentence was cut short after feeling Corrin's hands rubbing on her face. Bayonetta felt a little freaked out and slightly annoyed. "Uhh...what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm skin shipping with you." Corrin runs his fingers down Bayonetta's cheeks.

"Well, can you please stop touching my face?"

"But...how am I supposed to know I can trust you?" Bayonetta grabs Corrin's hands and gets them off her face.

"You can trust me. Cause no trouble to me and I won't cause no harm to you, okay?" Corrin nodded at Bayonetta. "Since you're here Corrin, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you." The Umbran Witch smirks.

"Hmm? Yes Cere?"

"How's about a little exhibition match? I'm still feeling a little frustrated from earlier, and I need a good friend to help me release this pent up aggression."

"I can help with that!" Corrin smiles at Bayonetta.

"Well then, let us begin, shall we?" Bayonetta and Corrin start heading towards Final Destination for their exhibition match.

* * *

The match was a one stock, last hit situation. Corrin missed timed his lance, giving Bayonetta a chance to Witch Time him and finish him off with Madama Butterfly's fist hitting Corrin hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. Bayonetta pants in exhaustion. She felt like she was pushed to her limit.  _ "I never thought the child would give me so much trouble. If he hadn't missed that attack, I would've been done right there. I'm impressed, he's the only one to ever get this close to beating me. Okay child, you've caught my attention." Bayonetta thought. _

Kamui runs up to Corrin, seeing him bruised up with scratches and some blood around his head. "Corrin, are you okay?!" Kamui asks frightened. Kamui helped Corrin up to his feet, Corrin started to regain consciousness.

"Sister? Did...did I win?" Corrin asks dazed. He almost fell over until Kamui caught him before he could fall.

"Easy there Corrin. Go to Dr. Mario, he'll heal you up and you'll be good as new." Corrin started leaving the arena, wobbling and holding his stomach as he limped his way out. Kamui turns to Bayonetta with an angry look on her face, she walks up to Bayonetta and puts her finger on Bayonetta's chest.

"Hey! What's the big idea hurting my brother like that?! He could've been killed!" Kamui yells.

Bayonetta slaps Kamui's hand off her chest. "Take it easy, he still managed to get and walk right? The child is fine. Although I guess I may have gone a little too far, I did warn him about my pent up aggression." Bayonetta jokes.

"This isn't a joke! Look witch, you've given me no reason on why I should like you, and I know this was all just to get back at Corrin for that accident! I'm going to tell you this, if you ever hurt Corrin again. I'll make sure you'll regret it." The dragon princess threatens.

Bayonetta raises her eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? Well listen here, I don't give two dragon fucks if you don't like me. If you really plan on fighting me, make sure you know how to back your words up. You don't want to end up like the last brat who crossed paths with me. Even if you manage to survive longer, you wouldn't be able to beat me. Maybe I'll go pay a visit to the little, see how he's doing." Bayonetta grins at Kamui as she walks past her, bumping into her shoulder.

Kamui stood there with her fist bawled and shaking in frustration. "I won't let you corrupt my brother. You try to make any advancements towards Corrin, I'll be right there to ruin all your chances." Kamui swears.

"Now you're giving me more reasons not to hesitate beating you to a bloody pulp." Bayonetta replies.

"You're lucky. If big sister Camilla was here, you wouldn't be anywhere near Corrin. A lot less nicer than I am."

"Oh really? Well send "big sis Camila" this message." Bayonetta flips her middle finger at Kamui and leaves the arena.

"Ugh, how irritating. She's right though, fighting her would be a big problem. I'm not strong enough yet. I may not be able to fight her, but I can still get her away from Corrin." Kamui says to herself.

* * *

Corrin and Bayonetta are outside of the mansion walking together. Corrin was all healed up after their battle and agreed to walk with Bayonetta.

"Thank you for checking up on me Cere, that was really nice of you." Corrin smiles.

"No worries. I felt I went a little too far and had to make sure you weren't dead. I'm impressed, you are quite the strong fighter compared to others." Bayonetta says.

"Well, after watching you battle everyone else. I had to make sure I wouldn't fall for you tricks. I almost did it, but I just wasn't there yet." Corrin frowns.

"Don't look so down. You were the closest out of everyone to beat me, you should consider that as an achievement. You were fabulous!"

"Awww, I feel...I feel really warm inside."

_ "Hmm, I wonder if he has any certain kinks. Being a dragon, he must have a real built body. I just have to try and trigger his naughty side." Bayonetta thought as she observed Corrin's body.  _ "Say child, I have an interesting question to ask."

"Hmm?" Corrin looks up at Bayonetta.

"How often do you look at ladies?" Bayonetta asks with a smirk.

"Well, I see my sister everyday. There are a lot of ladies here too, so I guess I look at ladies everyday."

"No no, that's not what I mean. I mean REALLY look at ladies, you know what I mean?"

Corrin looked really confused "You mean...do I stare at them really long? I don't think so. I think it would hurt my eyes if I stared for too long."

Bayonetta stood there in shock and annoyance, she never thought she'd meet someone so oblivious and innocent as Corrin. She felt like she was really talking to a child. "N-No, I mean staring at a woman's figure. You know, something like these." Bayonetta cups her boobs in front of Corrin.

"H-Hey?! I know you're tall and stuff, but you don't have to flaunt it." Corrin blushes.

_ "Hmm, guess he’s too stupid to understand subtly. I should try a little harder."  _ Bayonetta thought. "I must say, you have a pretty well built body, how about you let me ride you?" Bayonetta grins.

"Ride...me? Uhh...okay." Corrin then turns into a dragon, misinterpreting what Bayonetta actually meant.

"...Close enough I suppose." Bayonetta hops on Corrin's back and slaps Corrin butt. Corrin roars and starts flying around with Bayonetta riding on his back. Bayonetta starts pulling out her guns and starts shooting around and slapping Corrin on the butt occasionally. Bayonetta then jumps off of Corrin and lands on the ground. Corrin gets out of his dragon form and starts falling. He uses his lance to pin the ground, but he also pins down Bayonetta. Bayonetta lay there slightly surprised, Corrin's face started to turn red. "My my, I never thought I'd have a man pin me down. It's usually the other way around." Bayonetta teases.

"S-Sorry, I'll let you go." Corrin took his lance off Bayonetta. 

The Umbran Witch got up and dusted her outfit off. "Well, that was more fun than I expected." she chuckles.

"Mostly for you, my butt really hurts. Did you have to spank it so hard?" Corrin cries.

"Alright little one, you have to tell me. Is there anything that makes you happy? Something that drives you wild and leaves you with an amazing feeling?" Bayonetta questions.

"I like being petted on my head, it makes me happy." Corrin smiles. Bayonetta starts petting Corrin on the head. The dragon prince gives a huge smile to Bayonetta.

"It's not the most sexy thing to do, but I guess it will do." Bayonetta shrugs.

"My sister says I'm too old to be petted."

"Well, no need to worry about her. I'll pet you everyday, anytime you need to."

"Really?! You'll even play with me everyday too?!" Corrin's eyes glowed like stars.

"Of course, anything for you dear."

"Yaaaay! Cere, you're so nice to me!"

"Say, I wonder what would happen if I rubbed your ears." Bayonetta grins. Bayonetta rubs Corrin's ear, causing him to gasp. Corrin started to do small roars and started to moan.

"Ce-Cere, I-I'm really sensitive there." Corrin blushes.

"I can see. I guess you really like this huh? Allow me to continue then." Bayonetta continued to rub Corrin's ear. The dragon prince starts to breathe a little heavier. Bayonetta's petting/rubbing session was interrupted by Kamui slapping her hand away from Corrin.

"Back off Witch! I won't let you corrupt my brother with your advancements." Kamui yells.

Bayonetta rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Ugh, you know, I'm getting really annoyed by you." She turns to Kamui.

"I'm annoyed with you. You're nothing but a flirt, you just use your charms to manipulate people to get what you want. If you think I'm just going to allow you to manipulate Corrin, you've got another thing coming witch!"

"Stop!" Corrin screams. Kamui and Bayonetta turn to Corrin with surprised looks on their faces. "Kamui, please leave Cere alone. She's not doing anything wrong. Cere has been nice to me all day. She makes me feel happy, she hasn't done anything harmful to me. Sister I...I really like Cere, and I don't want anything to go wrong between us. So...can you please not take her away from me?" 

Kamui sighs and nods at Corrin. "Okay Corrin. If she makes you happy, then I won't do anything to harm you two." 

"Thank you sister." Corrin hugs Kamui before she goes back inside the mansion. "Sorry about that Cere, I don't really like fighting with my sister."

"I...I never had someone defend me like that before. That was sweet of you, thank you." Bayonetta walks up to Corrin and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

Corrin’s face begins to turn red. He rubs the cheeks where Bayonetta kissed him. "Y-Y-Your welcome, Cere."

"Would you like me to continue you petting you?"

"YES PLEASE!" Corrin smiles widely.

* * *

Kamui started heading towards her room, she felt a little frustrated. Kamui still didn't trust Bayonetta, but she doesn't want to ruin Corrin's happiness. Kamui's thoughts were interrupted when she bumps into Robin.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Robin apologizes.

"No no, it's okay. I haven't met you before, I'm Kamui." Kamui extends her head.

"I'm Robin." Robin shakes Kamui's hand. "Are you okay? Something must've gotten you down."

"It's my brother. He's starting to fall for this witch named Bayonetta."

Robin starts to feel chills down her spine."D-Did you say...Bayonetta?" .

"Yes, you know her?"

"Yeah, I've had a run in with her. She was flirting with my boyfriend Pit, I challenged her to a fight and...well I almost died. I've recovered, but I still have this black eye." The tacticians point to the black eye.

"Oh geez, so I guess I'm not the only one with some witch problems. Hey Robin, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you watch over my brother with me? He really likes Bayonetta and I don't want to ruin his happiness, but I don’t trust that witch in the slightest. Let me know if anything goes wrong."

"Sure Kamui, I can do that for you. Hey, would you like to hang out for a while? I could use another girlfriend to hang with. Maybe I can help you with a guy you like." Robin jokes.

"Well...there is this one guy I like." Kamui blushes.

"Ohhh girl, you've got to tell me everything." Robin wraps her arms around Kamui's shoulder. The two leave to spend time with each other.

  
  



	2. What's a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin offers Bayonetta a nice dinner together and Bayonetta agrees. Some of the smashers pitch in and try and help Corrin with his "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written on 3/29/2016 (what a coincidence, LOL)

Spring has officially begun. The season where flowers blossom, trees given life again, and the sun starts shining bright once again. Bayonetta is in Smash City Mall with Corrin by her side. The two are in the clothing store picking out some new dresses for Bayonetta. In the dressing room, Bayonetta had on a black cocktail dress and started flaunting her body in the mirror. She turned to Corrin and struck a sexy pose at him.

"What do you think little one? Does this dress suit me?" Bayonetta asks..

"I think you look really beautiful!" Corrin responds happily.

"If you must like it, then I guess I should buy it for "special occasions"." Bayonetta smirks.

"You mean like...your birthday?" Corrin tilts his head.

"Uh, sure let's go with that."

"Cere, don't you think you have a little too much?" 

"What makes you say that?"

Corrin lifts up all six other shopping bags, all for Bayonetta. "My arms are starting to get a little tired. I'm also really hungry and we've been here for three hours." Corrin whines.

"Men are so impatient when it comes to shopping with women. I think I know what's the problem, you must want something for yourself huh?"

"W-What?" Corrin tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh don't worry little one. I won't leave until we find something that would look dashing on you, and I may have some ideas." Bayonetta chuckles evilly.

Bayonetta picks out a white baby doll dress and drags Corrin into the dressing room. Bayonetta strips Corrin till he's left in his underwear.

"C-C-Cere! My clothes!" Corrin blushed as he covers himself.

"My, what a built body you have dear. This will fit perfectly." Bayonetta slips the dress on Corrin. Corrin turns around toward the mirror and sees himself in the white dress. At first Corrin pouted at his appearance before starting to blush.

"Cere, I don't feel comfortable in this…" Corrin murmured to himself more than her. Bayonetta could tell he was embarrassed, but failed to notice that his happy mood was gone.

"Hmmmm, you seem to be missing something. Maybe you need some matching underwear." Bayonetta teases.

It was at that point that something broke inside the dragon prince. It was one thing to be in a dress, but the last thing he wanted was to be a girl completely. "No no no no NO! I don't like this! Get me out of this dress! I want my clothes back! Stop treating me like a doll! It's degrading!" Corrin yells.

Bayonetta was a little taken aback by Corrin's outburst. He's never spoken out of line towards her like that. Perhaps she went too far and struck a nerve. It was better to not push it even though she was very capable of getting what she wanted. "Alright dear, let's get you out of this thing."

Bayonetta takes Corrin out of the dress and puts back on his clothes. Bayonetta paid for her dress, leaving Corrin to carry another bag. He felt like he was carrying King DeDeDe on his back, but better be treated like a servant than be treated like a doll that was only meant to be looked at…

_ Don't think about that Corrin! Cere and I are having fun as friends! Don't ruin it for her! Corrin mutters to himself. _

* * *

Bayonetta and Corrin arrive back at the Smash Mansion. Corrin collapses on the ground falling face first. Bayonetta picks up the bag and moves them off to the side.

"Thanks for coming with me darling, I'll handle the rest from here." Bayonetta told him.

"No...Problem...Cere." Corrin pants in exhaustion.

"Come here, you deserve a little reward for being such a good helper today." Corrin gets up from the ground and walks up to Bayonetta. Bayonetta pats Corrin on the head. Corrin starts shuffling his body and does a small moan. "You're such a good boy."

"Th-Thank you Cere! Hey Cere, you want to do something else later?" Corrin asks.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Umm, how about we go out to dinner? Just you and I?"

"Dinner? Well that sounds wonderful. I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"Really?! That's great!" Corrin smiles widely.

"I'll see you later tonight then dear." Bayonetta takes her bags and walks to her room. Corrin remains in the living room and sits on the couch.

Hmm, now I have to figure out where I should take Cere? What would be the best place to go? I'm also a little short on money, and sis won't give me any money anytime soon. This is a problem. Ahh man, I really need some help. Corrin turns to see Sheik walking towards his direction. "Excuse me, Sheik?"

"Oh, greetings Corrin." Sheik bows to Corrin.

"I need a little help on something."

"Hmm? What do you need Corrin?"

"Well, later I'm going to be having dinner with Cereza, but I don't have a lot of money to really go somewhere. This is also my first time actually going out to eat. I've always just eaten inside of the castle back home."

"You're...you're going on a date with Bayonetta?" Sheik questions with a confused look on her face. She wondered how Corrin even managed to convince Bayonetta to go on a date with him.

"What's a date? Cere and I are just eating dinner together as friends. I'm a little nervous...I don't want to embarrass myself around her." Corrin blushes.

"Why are you asking me for advice? I'm sure Peach could do a better job at this then I."

"Well you came here during my dilemma. I know you've probably haven't interacted with other guys because you're mysterious and always in the shadows. I don't really expect a lot of ninjas to be the social type. I mean, Kaze is the only one I actively interact with back at home, but he's my retainer…but his brother and the other kunoichi just watch me from the shadows without thinking how I feel..." 

Sheik felt a little offended by Corrin's words _. "I don't think he even knows I'm Zelda. I'm not anti-social. I have a boyfriend...as Zelda...oh." Sheik thought. _ "Sure Corrin, I agree to help you out."

"Oh thank you so much Sheik!" Corrin hugs Sheik. "I was always afraid to talk to you, you're scary to me."

"Uhh...yeah. Well, come back here in a few minutes and get yourself in a suit."

"Okay! Be right back!" Corrin runs up to his room to get a suit.

Sheik begins to think to herself. "Hmmm, I'm going to have to ask a favor from someone."

* * *

Cloud was lying in his bed reading a book, Sheik suddenly appears in Cloud's room and slightly scares him. "You know, you could've just knocked." Cloud closes his book.

"Well that would defeat the purpose of being a ninja. Cloud, I have a little favor to ask."

"What do you need from me Sheik?"

"You've been in a dress before right?"

"It was only a one time thing. I cringe at every mention of it. I promised myself that I would never do anything embarrassing like that again."

"Well..."

* * *

Corrin was sitting at a table set in the living room wearing his Hoshido Noble outfit. Sheik came into the room dragging Cloud dressed in Peach's dress and his hair braided with a bow.

"I...hate...everything." Cloud grumbles.

"This will only be for a few minutes, just act pretty and be sweet. Remember, your name is Claudia." Sheik pats Cloud on the back.

"You owe me big time after this…"

"Hey Corrin, I want you to meet my friend Claudia. This is Cloud's...cousin from Midgar." Sheik introduces.

"Hello there...Corrin." Cloud attempted to speak in a girly voice.

"Greetings Claudia, please let me get you a seat." Corrin pulls a chair out for Cloud to sit in.

"My, you're such a gentleman." Cloud complimented as he sat down on the chair. He noticed there was a different air to the silver haired prince than normal and it wasn't the dress. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was up.

"Alright Corrin, now you must wait for a waiter to come to your table." Sheik said.

"I have to wait for someone who is already waiting?" Corrin looked confused.

"N-No Corrin, a waiter is someone you tell what you want to eat. While you're waiting on your food, strike a conversation with your friend."

"Okay. So, you're Cloud's cousin? He never mentioned anything about having any relatives." Corrin says.

"Oh, that Cloud, he never mentions me. Cloud is just a little secretive about a lot of things, he never talks much anyways." Cloud murmurs while he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. Hey um, can you tell Cloud to smile for once? He's always moody and always mad at everything. He sounds like a moody vampire."

"...Sure. I'll let him know what you said." Cloud gets up from the chair. "I'm getting out of this dress. Sheik, you're on your own." Cloud leaves Sheik and Corrin without another word.

"Fine, I'll handle the rest on my own." Sheik rolls her eyes.

"Huh? That was Cloud? No wonder she smelled so much like him!" Corrin exclaims. 

Sheik facepalms. How could someone be so stuipid? She wasn’t going to dwell on it longer. "So Corrin, do you know where you'll be taking Bayonetta?" 

"Unfortunately no. I don't really know my way around the city, I'm also short on money because of my sister." Corrin frowns.

"Hmm...I got it! Corrin, you and Bayonetta leave the mansion for a little bit while I'll gather other smashers to make a restaurant here."

"You're...you're all going to help me?" Corrin looked surprised.

"Of course! We'll create a restaurant setting here and help you out with your dinner with Bayonetta." 

Corrin hugs Sheik tightly with a big smile on his face. "Thank you so much Sheik! You're the best ninja ever!"

"Th-Thanks Corrin. I need you to stall Bayonetta while we prepare okay?"

"Okay!" Corrin runs upstairs to go and attempts to get Bayonetta out of the mansion

* * *

All the smashers were outside bringing in tables and chairs, making a stage for entertainment, and an entryway. Sheik was directing everyone on where they should place everything and yelled whenever something didn't fit right. Kamui comes outside confused about all of the comotion.

"Um, excuse me Sheik? What's going on here?" The dragon princess asks.

"Oh Kamui, I'm making a restaurant in front of the mansion. We're almost finished with the pre-FALCON! YOU'RE NOT WEARING THAT BLACK SPEEDO ON STAGE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONTEXT OF THE SONG! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Sheik yells at the top of her lungs.

"Uh...What is this all for exactly?"

"For Corrin and Bayonetta's date." Kamui froze in fear. The mention of her brother going on a romantic date with that wicked witch made her twitch.

"YOU ALLOWED MY BROTHER TO GO ON A DATE WITH THAT SHE DEVIL?!" Kamui screams as she shakes Sheik by the shoulders.

"W-Well, he needed some help and I just decided to lend it to him. Seemed like an innocent request."

"Oh no. Ohhhhh no. Where is Corrin?"

"He's out with Bayonetta as we speak. Corrin is stalling her till we're finished with the preparations."

"Fuck! I'll be right back!" Kamui runs back inside of the mansion and busts inside of Robin's bedroom.

"Damn girl! Is everything okay?” Robin questions.

"My brother is going on a date with Bayonetta tonight!" 

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. What are you going to do?"

"The one thing a big sister can do, spy on them. The other smashers are making a restaurant here in front of the mansion for their date. I need you to help me spy on them and see if anything goes wrong. If Bayo hurts or tries anything on my brother, we'll mess her up!" Kamui balls a fist.

"I like the sound of that idea! Probably won’t “mess her up”, but we’ll definitely cock block." Robin shrugs.

"Hope you got a good disguise, because mine is full proof."

"Oh don't worry, I'm great with disguises." The female tactician smirked.

* * *

Night time fell, Corrin and Bayonetta were walking back to the Smash Mansion. Corrin was wearing his White Blood outfit while Bayonetta was in the black cocktail dress she bought today. Bayonetta also had on a very strong perfume that was messing up Corrin's nose, he was struggling to hold in a sneeze.

"Is my perfume too much dear? I apologize, I usually attract a lot of men with it." Bayonetta says.

"No no Cere, I'm okay. I wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight! Your eyes are as bright as the moon shining." Corrin complimented.

"My my little one, I didn't know you had such a good way of saying things." 

"I write a lot of poetry and haikus during my time, I even bought a book with me." Corrin takes out a notebook.

"Well maybe you can read some for me. So, where are you taking me to eat?"

"Right here Cere!" Corrin points the restaurant to Bayonetta.

There was a red carpet rolled out on the ground and at the end of it was Marth standing behind a pedestal wearing a white tuxedo and holding a clipboard. Bayonetta was feeling only three things walking up to the "restaurant". Confusion, disappointment, and anger.

"Ahhh, greetings. Welcome to Le Smash Mansion Restaurant, how may I help you?" Marth smiles.

"Reservations for Corrin and Cereza." Corrin says.

Marth takes his pen and checks the clipboard with nothing written on it. "Ahh, there you two are. Please, right this way." Marth guides Corrin and Bayonetta to a table.

Smashers were sitting at the other tables staring at Bayonetta. As Bayonetta looked around, something..."evil" caught her vision. In one table, Robin and Kamui were sitting together covering their faces with menus. Robin was wearing a brown fedora, a moustache, and black sunglasses. Kamui only had on kamiya glasses on. Bayonetta started to feel pissed, but she kept her feelings bottled up inside so Corrin couldn't see her rage.

_ "Take it easy Cereza, you'll murder both of them soon enough. For now, just sit through this date with the little one." Bayonetta thought. _

"Here's your table. A waiter will be with you very shortly." Marth bows and walks away.

"Allow me." Corrin pulls out the seat for Bayonetta.

"Thank you darling. Such a gentlemen." Bayonetta takes a seat and Corrin pushes it in. Corrin then takes a seat and fixes his hair.

"So what do you think Cere, nice isn't it?" Corrin asks with a smile on his face.

"Well...it's nice being under the stars I suppose. Where did you manage to get reservations for such a..."fancy" place such as this?"

"You can thank a wonderful ninja for that."

"Oh really?" Bayonetta gives Sheik a cold stare. Sheik was sitting with Link at a table and quickly vanished when she made contact with Bayonetta. "Little one?"

"Yes Cere?"

"At the table next to us. Don't those two look very familiar to you?" Bayonetta referred to Kamui and Robin. Corrin turns to at Robin and Kamui, Robin and Kamui stared back and waved hello to the two.

"Hmmm...never seen them before. They sure look like a lovely couple!" Corrin smiled. Bayonetta sighs and shakes her head.

Ike comes to Bayonetta and Corrin dressed as a butler with a handkerchief around his arm. "Hello, my name is Ike Griel. I'll be your waiter for the night. Would you two like to start off with any drinks?" Ike asks with barely any enthusiasm. He was not very excited to be dragged into this.

"I would like some milk please." Corrin answers.

"Alright, milk for the gentlemen. What would you like, miss?"

"Give me Whiskey. The whole bottle." Bayonetta replies.

"Good choice because this is going to be a long night. I'd drink with you, but I wouldn't get my paycheck. Then again I'm not getting paid for this shit anyways. I'll be right back with your drinks." Ike walks away to go grab their drinks.

_ "Alright Corrin, time for some small talking while we wait. You can do this!" Corrin thought.  _ "So Cere, I've got a question."

"Hmm? What's on your mind darling?" Bayonetta wondered.

"How come you don't like anyone in the mansion? I either see you by yourself or it's just you and me together."

"Everyone here is either intimidated by me or are just salty babies. I'm dominating these tournaments with ease and everyone is just jealous. It's not always like that though, you and Cloud are the only ones I can tolerate.”

"I think everyone here is pretty cool, even the villains. Maybe you should give them a chance to get to know you better. I'm sure they'd love to have you as a friend." Corrin smiles.

"You're pretty optimistic aren't you?" Bayonetta raised her eyebrow.

"Well I don't believe you're the heartless witch people make you out to be. Although...didn't you almost kill someone during your first battle here?"

"That was a one time thing, I needed to put her in her place. Anyone one who crosses me will be thrown out like garbage." The Umbran Witch answers coldly.

"Sounds a bit harsh. You wouldn't do that to my sister when you fight her, r-r-right?" Corrin asks with concern.

"Don't worry child, your sister will live. Although, I wouldn't say we're on good terms. Your sister always has a stick up her ass and doesn't know how to let you live your own life."

"She means well Cere. She's always watching over me to make sure I'm safe. It's been like that since we were kids."

Ike comes with a cup of milk and a bottle of Whiskey on a tray. "Cup of milk for you sir, and a bottle of Whiskey for the lady." Ike gives the two their drinks.

"Thank you." Bayonetta and Corrin replied.

"Have you decided on your meals?" Ike asks.

"Yes, I would like some lobster." Corrin says

"Um...I guess I'll settle for some steak." Bayonetta says.

"Alright then. We will arrive with your food in around ten minutes, just be patient." Ike walks away.

Kamui and Robin continue to observe Bayonetta and Corrin beside them. "Everything seems to be going well so far. I still don't like that witch. I don't "always have a stick up my ass", I'm just trying to keep Corrin from getting hurt by someone like her. You understand right? You also have a brother don't you?" Kamui asks.

"Yeah I do, but I wouldn't say we have the same connection as you and Corrin." Robin looked down.

"Hmm? Don't you love your brother Robin?"

"Of course I love Rob, he's my family. However, we're always in competition with each other on who's the better twin. I'm usually the one everyone notices and cheers for, leaving Rob to feel he's under my shadow. When it comes to being a tactician, I think he has me beat there.” Robin takes a sip of her wine.

"I see. Siblings always need each other. They're there to prevent each other from going off the deep end. I believe your brother will always need you in his life, you just have to return the same protection he would give to you."

"You're right. He's always saving me when I make stupid decisions. If he didn't heal me when Bayonetta almost killed me...I wouldn't be here today." 

"Well I'm happy you're alive Robin. You are my first friend here after all." Kamui says with a smile.

"It's not everyday you befriend a dragon girl, least I'm alive to befriend one." Robin laughs. "I wish you could've picked a better disguise. Having anime glasses isn't enough, at least I have a moustache."

"My brother isn't the brightest, so he wouldn't realize it's me. Bayonetta is on to us though."

"I pray to the gods that she doesn't try to attack us."

Ike comes with a steak for Kamui and some octopus stew for Robin. "Here guys, I know you're getting hungry from watching those two. Keep yourself energized." Ike walks away from the two girls.

"Thanks Ike! There's nothing I love more than thick juicy meat." Kamui picks up a knife and fork. Robin snickers at Kamui's description of the steak. "What?" Kamui asked confused.

"So you like to taste thick juicy meat huh?" The female tactician smirks.

"Oh s-s-shut up." Kamui blushes realizing what Robin was trying to infer. "Well I didn't expect you to enjoy tentacles." She pointed at the octopus stew.

Robin shrugs. "I don't really see a problem." 

Bayonetta started gulping down the Whiskey bottle, not bothering to pour some in a cup. Pit came in with lobster and steak on a tray. Pit starts to get nervous being in Bayonetta's prescenes. "H-H-Here's your food guys. Lobster for you Corrin and steak for um...y-you Bayonetta." The angel gulps.

"Oh dear, I didn't remember ordering a tasty looking angel with my meal." Bayonetta teases.

"NO! YOU DIDN'T! I'LL BE ON MY WAY!" Pit runs into the mansion screaming in fear.

"Hey! This lobster reminds me of my brother." Corrin laughed as he picked up his lobster.

Bayonetta’s ears perk up. "Brother? You never told me you had another sibling."

"Oh, I actually have nine other siblings." The whole "restaurant" turned to Corrin and stared at him with shock.

"Nine...others?" Bayonetta utter in other disbelief.

"Yes! There's big brothers Xander and Ryoma, Leo, my sisters Hinoka and Sakura, my cousin Azura, my little sister Elise, and big sister Camilla." Corrin smiles brightly.

_ "Camilla? The girl did threaten me with someone of that name, I'm slightly curious about her." Bayonetta thought. _

"There's another one...um...I can't really remember." Corrin scratches his head trying to remember the last sibling.

"TAKUMI!" Kamui screams in the distance.

"Oh yeah! I don't really talk about him much."

"How come?" Bayonetta wondered.

"He calls me horrible names and he shot our sister because he didn't trust me." 

Bayonetta takes another drink of Whiskey to try and sink in all of what Corrin said. "You have...quite the busy family." She hiccups. "Excuse me."

"Hey Cere, I think you should take it easy with that." Corrin said with concern.

"Darling...I can hold my alcohol. I'm a grown woman, I've been here for six hundred years. Would you like a taste dear?" Bayonetta offers.

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry. You're a big boy, a little sip wouldn't hurt." Bayonetta pours a little Whiskey in a cup and gives it to Corrin. Corrin takes a drink of Whiskey and his face starts to turn sour. Corrin starts regurgitating water from his mouth and covers Kamui and Robin.

"Cere, how can you drink this?! It's so gross!" Corrin whines.

"I don't know whether to feel sick or relieved. Is this water or is this what his vomit looks like?" Robin questions, but she really didn’t wanna know the answer.

"Oh that damn witch! Stay calm Kamui, don't blow your cover." Kamui tried to keep her composure.

"Now that was entertaining." Bayonetta laughs at Kamui and Robin's misery. "Don't worry darling, you'll get used to it sooner or later."

"Who likes dessert?" Peach comes in smiling with a cake with strawberries on the top. "Enjoy you two!" Peach puts the cake on the table and leaves.

"Ooooooo~ This looks so delicious." Corrin's eyes glowed.

"Sure does. You wouldn't mind me feeding it to you right?" Bayonetta teases.

"C-Cere, n-no need to do that." Corrin blushed.

"Aww, come on darling." Bayonetta takes a piece of cake with a fork and offers it to Corrin. "Open wide big boy." Bayonetta waved the cake in Corrin's face.

"Cere..." Corrin slowly took a bite of the cake and his taste buds began flooding with ecstasy. "WOW! This is amazing!" Corrin screamed happily.

"Come on, we'll take the cake back at the mansion and I'll feed you the rest."

"Okay!" Corrin and Bayonetta get up from the table and begin walking towards the mansion. Before Bayonetta could go, there was one thing she wanted to take care of. "I'll be right back dear." The Umbran Witch walks up to Robin and Kamui lifts them up by their collars.

"H-Hey, don't hurt an innocent bystander." Kamui says with a bit of panic.

"Alright, I know it's you two broads. You were busy spying on me and the little one during our date. I may be a little tipsy, but I'm not an idiot."

"W-We have no idea what you're talking about, miss. We're just an innocent couple enjoying a nice dinner." Robin says.

"Oh yeah? If you two really are a couple, then you wouldn't mind kissing each other on the lips." Bayonetta made an evil smirk.

"What?" Kamui and Robin looked confused.

"Kiss. Right now. On the lips. If you truly are who you say you are." Bayonetta let go of Kamui and Robin.

"Uh...I don't know if-mmph" Kamui's sentence was cut short by Robin pressing her lips against hers. Kamui was protesting at first, but then started to kiss Robin back. Robin and Kamui broke the kiss and turned their faces away from each other, both faces bright red.

"Hmmm, I guess you are just an innocent couple. I'll be on my way then, have fun you two." Bayonetta laughs and walks away back to the mansion with Corrin.

Robin and Kamui took off their disguises and threw them on the floor. The two were still blushing from their lips locking together.

"U-Um...sorry about that Kamui. I didn't want to blow our cover, t-that's all." Robin rubs her neck.

"I-I understand." The girls stood in silence for a moment until Robin broke the silence.

"Did you like it?" Robin asks curiously.

Kamui was a little caught off guard. "Oh. W-Well...you are a pretty good kisser to be honest.".

"You're pretty good yourself. Can we keep this between us and not tell my boyfriend Pit?"

"Sure. No one else will know about it."

"Then again if I told Pit about this he'd probably get a nosebleed." Robin laughs.

"It's been a long night. I'm going to bed, I'll get revenge on that witch when my brain is working. Goodnight Robin." Kamui waved Robin goodbye heading back to the mansion.

"You have a goodnight girl." Robin waved back at Kamui. "I'm always getting dragged in the craziest situations. I need a vacation with Pit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I changed from the original version is Robin (Female Robin) speaking on her relationship with her twin Rob (Male Robin). This was written during a time when the smash fandom had the biggest hard on for Female Robin and just bashed on Male Robin (and Male Robin users) for being...male. Gender wars are stupid and it usually came from idiots who never touched a Fire Emblem game in their lives. Looking back at how I wrote the Robin twins, makes me cringe at how I kinda portrayed Rob. Cause I liked the dude a lot and I really hated writing him to have this pity party (I mostly blame Gintaxalvissforever for this). So I'm definitely tweeking that so Robin can actually treat her brother with respect and paint Rob in a better light.
> 
> This is a small thing, but when I originally wrote these, I made Robin dye her hair pink (because Pink Robin was popular and Nairo was playing Pink Robin. Everyone loves Nairo). Just decided to scrap it because it really didn't affect anything.


	3. A Cry For Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Bayonetta are fighting each other in the final round of a tournament. During the battle, Bayonetta says something cruel that drives Corrin into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 4/1/2016

**Kamui's P.O.V**

It's been almost two months since Corrin and I arrived in the Smash Mansion. We've gotten to battle many great fighters and make many new friends. However, there was only one person who I refuse to befriend or cooperate with. Bayonetta…ever since that witch arrived, she's been causing trouble for everyone in the mansion. Nobody in the mansion likes Bayonetta. They find her to be very cruel and heartless, and I agree. For some reason, Corrin sees something different about her that apparently we can't see. Corrin and Bayonetta have been together a lot lately and it just makes my blood boil. Corrin may not realize it yet, but he is in love with Bayonetta. Why? Why did it have to be her? What could she have possibly done to make him fall for her? All that she's done is nearly murder my friend Robin and beat up my brother after a mistake during a double match.

That witch got my brother in her devious trap. What does she want from him? All the flirting and kissing are all fake! Bayonetta is not someone who wants to be tied down by anyone, so what is her deal with Corrin? What is the relationship between those two? I don't understand! I can't even convince Corrin that Bayonetta is playing with him. He doesn't want me to take her away from him. I'm doing my best to allow him to make his own decisions now that he has the freedom in the Smash world...I just can't cope with Bayonetta confusing my brother with false feelings and leading him on. Damn her...damn her to hell!

Master Hand did set up a small tournament today for everyone. I chose not to go. All this frustration from Bayonetta is causing me not to think straight. It was best if I sat this tournament out. Most of the Smashers got decimated by Bayonetta in less than a minute, so she made it to the finals with ease. Corrin entered and he fought very well against everyone, he also made it to finals with his hard work. This is the dilemma now...Corrin versus Bayonetta. I'm very fearful that Corrin may hold back due to his feelings for Bayonetta, she'll hurt Corrin if he doesn't bring his best.

My train of thought was interrupted by Corrin entering into our room. He had a nervous look on his face. "Hey Corrin, congratulations on making it to the finals."

"Thank you sister!" Corrin hugged me. "Although, I don't think I can win." Corrin frowned thinking how poorly the match was going to go.

"Not with that attitude! You're going to be fighting against Bayonetta, this is your chance to prove to everyone that she can be beaten." I try encouraging Corrin.

"Cere is really strong, it will be very hard for me to try and keep up. What if I do win? Won't Cere be upset with me? I don't want her to be mad at me sis."

"Corrin, don't forget that we're in a fighting tournament. If you show up to fight Bayonetta with any shred of mercy, you're going to get hurt. There's no love on the battlefield. Bayonetta knows that and so should you."

"Cere won't hurt me too badly right sister? Right?"

Corrin gave me a scared smile. I wish I could be more helpful for him, but he has to learn things the hard way. I walked with Corrin to the battlefield praying to the gods that he makes it out alive.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Bayonetta is outside laying down on a lounging chair drinking some sweet tea. Bayonetta knew she had no worries, she knew that she was going to win this tourney by a landslide. "I don't know why they even bother training, they can't even last a minute against me. Such a shame for everyone. Ahh well, I'll just take the prize and call it a day." Bayonetta laughs to herself.

Cloud comes outside to see Bayonetta lounging. "Uh...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cloud asks.

"Oh Cloudy, I'm glad you're here. Could you be a doll and get me a refill on my sweet tea?" Bayonetta held out her cup.

"Who do you think I am? Your servant? I'm sure you're healthy enough to get it on your own."

"How rude! Whatever then, I'll have the little one to get me one." Bayonetta places her cup down.

"Speaking of Corrin, you're in the finals with him. Shouldn't you be practicing before your big match?"

"Practice? For beating the child? I don't if you've missed it Cloudy, but I've been beating all the competitors in less than one minute. The little one is no issue to me. It'll all be over quickly."

"That's pretty cruel to think so little of your boyfriend." Cloud tells her as he folds his arms.

Bayonetta stood up after the word "boyfriend" was said to her. The smug expression she had fell immediately at the word. "What was the last word you said to me?"

"Boyfriend. Isn't that what Corrin is? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh no! That child is not my "boyfriend". One thing you need to know about me Cloudy is that I don't need anyone holding me back. All that relationship and commitment stuff is not my forte."

Cloud is in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Then what the hell are you and Corrin supposed to be?"

"What are you on about?" The Umbran Witch responds in an annoyed tone.

"You're telling me that there's no love between you and Corrin, and that you’re just using him? That’s very cruel of you. You're kissing him, giving him pats on the head, and going on dates with him. You have no problem destroying him in this tournament. Don't you think he'll be upset at how you think he isn't an issue to you?”

“This is supposed to be a concern for me...why?”

“Corrin may not be good at catching on to things, but the way he shows his loyalty to you is enough to see he's fallen in love with you. Besides me, Corrin is the only one in this place that likes you. Everyone hates you. Everyone wants to see you lose because you're seen as a cold hearted bitch."

Bayonetta lifts up Cloud by shirt and stares at him with fire in her eyes. "Listen here. I don't give a damn about what anyone of these whiny babies think of me. All they do is complain and don't bother to take action. In response to my feelings towards the little one, he just caught my attention. We had a little exhibition match and he almost beat me. I took a liking to his fighting style so I kept him around. He's a good little boy and its fun ordering him around." Bayonetta smirked at the last part.

Cloud gave the Umbra Witch a disappointing stare and shook his head in disbelief. "I never thought of you as cold…just dangerous and annoying. Taking advantage of Corrin and treating him like a pet is pretty cruel of you after he gave you his trust. Your arrogance and overconfidence will just end up hurting you in the end Bayonetta."

"Whatever. If you would excuse me, I have a match to go win." Bayonetta drops Cloud before she starts walking to the battlefield. Cloud dust himself and follows Bayonetta to the battlefield.

* * *

The entire mansion attended the stadium to see Bayonetta versus Corrin. However, their faith that Corrin would win was very low. Kamui watches as Bayonetta and Corrin step foot onto the battlefield, her mind full of panic and fear.  _ "Corrin, please be okay. Don't die on me here." Kamui thought. _

Cloud came into the audience and sat next to Kamui. Cloud sees how worried Kamui was about her brother fighting someone deadly like Bayonetta.  _ "I understand the panic she's going through at the moment. I have hope Corrin will do fine, he just has to put his feelings for Bayonetta past him." Cloud thought. _

**Three. Two. One. GO!**

The battle was on. Bayonetta runs towards Corrin, approaching him with quick dive kicks, Corrin starts moving back and dodges a flurry of kicks being thrown at him. Corrin hits Bayonetta with a three sword swing sending Bayonetta away. Corrin uses Dragon Lunge on the ground and hits Bayonetta with a kick. Bayonetta grabs Corrin and slaps him in the face five times, she then kicks Corrin in the air and hits him with Witch Twist. Bayonetta hits Corrin with one After Burner Kick, but Corrin manages to air dodges out of the second one. Bayonetta was left wide open for an attack, Corrin hits Bayonetta with a spinning thrust and sends her in the air. Corrin used the opportunity to chase after her and start juggling the Umbra Witch in the air with sword slashes. Corrin lands back on the ground and uses Dragon Shot, Bayonetta quickly gets away with Bats Within and lands in front of Corrin. Before Corrin could react, Bayonetta hit Corrin with a low sweep kick. Bayonetta jumps and hits Corrin with two dive kicks, taking him upward with two Witch Twists. Corrin manages to dodge Bayonetta's kick before she could kill him. Corrin landed on the ground safely, however he didn't expect Bayonetta to come down with an axe kick that sent him flying and losing his first stock. The crowd just continued to look in silence. At this point they wanted the match to just end.

_ "Damn it! Corrin is really trying his hardest, but it's still not enough however. I'm sorry Corrin." Kamui thought. _

_ "He's putting up a great effort, but Bayonetta is still very strong." Cloud thought. _

Corrin gets back onto the battlefield, his breathing is getting heavier and his body feeling exhausted.

Bayonetta chuckles to herself. "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum." She says as she dances.

Corrin froze in place, a feeling of distraught and hurt showed on his face. Corrin's body started shaking. The memory of his mother Mikoto's death came rushing back to him. "M-...Mother!"

_ Flashback _

Mikoto gasped in pain as she was stabbed by multiple knives behind her back. Corrin watches as his mother begins to tremble and catches her in his arms.

"You were not hurt? Tell me you're okay…" Mikoto pleaded.

"I'm fine..." Corrin responds.

"I'm so glad..."

Corrin sobs as he watches his mother breathe her last breath in arms.

"Mother!"

_ Flashback end _

Tears begin streaming down Corrin's cheek. Dark aura began to form around himself and the Omega Yato. Corrin looks up at Bayonetta with his eyes burning with anger. "MOTHER!" The dragon prince screamed from the top of his lungs. Shockwaves began to flow all over the arena, causing everyone to take cover.

"What...what's happening to Corrin?" Cloud wonders. Cloud looked beside him to see Kamui shaking and in a distraught state. She looked to be on the verge of a breakdown similar to what was going on with Corrin in the battle. "Whatever is happening to Corrin, it's also affecting Kamui. This is not good…"

The shockwaves stopped. Corrin's head was now in its dragon form and his hands turned into claws with his wings sprouted. Bayonetta gets a little concerned seeing Corrin in this form, there was a different vibe coming from him.

"Little one? What happened to you?" Bayonetta tries reaching out to Corrin. Corrin only responded with a roar and began charging at Bayonetta. Bayonetta pulls out her guns and starts shooting at Corrin. Corrin dodged all of her bullets and gripped her by the throat once he got a hold of her. Corrin lunges her forward and hits her with his lance. Before Bayonetta could get up, Corrin hits her with a downward slash sending her flying. Corrin lunges towards Bayonetta and hits her with his wings. Corrin catches Bayonetta as she falls and starts bashing her in the head with the hilt of his sword. Corrin throws Bayonetta behind him and hits her with his lance. Bayonetta falls on the ground, Corrin begins charging at Bayonetta. Bayonetta uses her Wicked Weaves fist to punch Corrin, but the dragon prince quickly uses Counter Surge effectively taking Bayonetta's first stock.

Bayonetta gets back on stage, her clothes were slightly torn and bruises were visible on her face. Bayonetta's breathing got heavier as she winced at the pain that her body was suffering from.  _ "Damn. This isn't like the child at all. I've never seen him so...angry and violent. What happened to that sweet, innocent, and good little boy who loves me?" Bayonetta thought. _

Corrin charges at Bayonetta and swings his sword at her. Bayonetta dodges it and puts Corrin in a headlock. "Little one! Get a hold of yourself! Don't you remember me? It's me Cereza!" Bayonetta tries to calm Corrin down.

Corrin responded with roar and powers himself out of Bayonetta's headlock. Corrin hits Bayonetta with Dragon Shot to stun her. Corrin then pins Bayonetta with his lance and kicks her in the face. Corrin charges up his Dragon Shot which causes Bayonetta to shield out of panic. Bayonetta shield was hit with both a fully charged Dragon Shot and Dragon Fang which causes it to break. Bayonetta was now dazed leaving Corrin to charge up his lance and deliver the final blow to Bayonetta. Bayonetta flew off to the blast zone crying in pain giving Corrin the win.

All of the Smashers looked in shock and silence. Bayonetta had finally been defeated in a tournament by Corrin no less. The dark aura around Corrin began to fade away. Corrin removed his mask with his eyes still stained with tears. He glares at Bayonetta who was actually trembling in front of him. It was a combination of her wounds that would cause her to collapse unless she got medical attention and from being at the dragon prince's mercy. He should have returned to his normal, happy self after winning a match against her, but he was still giving her a venomous glare with a hint of hurt and disappointment.

"Don't...EVER talk about my mother! How could you be so cruel and so heartless?! Sister was right about you! I should have never trusted you! I HATE YOU!"

Corrin runs off of the battlefield with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I...I have to go." Kamui runs out of the stadium with tears developing in her eyes.

"Kamui..." Cloud called out to her, but she was already gone. He turns to Bayonetta who was still lying on the ground. None of the other smashers were bothering to check up on her. The blonde swordsman sighs. “I should help her.” He says to herself. He jumps on the battlefield and helps Bayonetta up on his shoulder, carrying her out of the battlefield.

* * *

Night time falls. Rain was coming down hard and thunder roared loudly. Corrin had left the mansion after his battle with Bayonetta and hadn't returned. Bayonetta is in the living room looking outside, awaiting for Corrin to come back. Bayonetta sees Kamui come into the living room.

"Girl. Where is the little one?" Bayonetta questions.

Kamui turns to Bayonetta with hatred in her eyes. "GONE! HE RAN AWAY! HE RAN BECAUSE OF YOU! You inconsiderate cold hearted bitch! What gives you any right to talk about our mother?! You don't know ANYTHING about what we've been through! You don't know what it's like to have your mother killed in front of you and die in your arms! Not only did I witness my mother die once, but twice! Corrin and I barely got the chance to actually be with her! Everyone knows what it's like to have a mother except us! I...I hope you're proud of yourself." Tears came streaming down Kamui's eyes. The dragon princess quickly ran upstairs to her room passing by Cloud.

Cloud comes into Kamui's room to see her sobbing on a pillow. Kamui sits up and sees Cloud staring at her.

"Hey. Uh, I know you probably don't want company right now. I just thought I'd come and see if you needed some comfort." Cloud says.

"I-It's okay." 

Cloud sits down next to Kamui. Kamui leans on Cloud's shoulder and starts sobbing. Cloud gently strokes Kamui's hair to calm her down. "Shh. It's okay Kamui, let all the tears out."

"Cloud...it's so hard. Our mother is gone, I had to witness her die twice. Corrin and I never even got the chance to spend more time with her and...I just miss her so much Cloud."

"I know how you feel Kamui."

"You do?" Kamui looks up at Cloud.

"Yeah. I lost two important people in my life, one of them being my best friend. I held them both in my arms when they died. I struggled to try and move on from it all, but it was just so hard to. Kamui...I'll stay here with you for the rest of the night. I don't want to leave you alone while you're in pain like this."

Kamui's heart began pounding. Cloud was willing to stay with her and comfort her. Kamui hugs Cloud tightly with tears streaming down her eyes. "Thank you Cloud. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." 

Kamui kept hugging Cloud until the two eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Bayonetta continues to look outside, still no sign of Corrin. _ "Fuck. What mess have I gotten myself into? I have to go find the child." _ The Umbran Witch runs outside to go find Corrin. Bayonetta heads into the forest screaming Corrin's name, but no response. Bayonetta finds Corrin sitting by the lake. Corrin's arms are wrapped around his legs and his hands were still claws. Tears continued to stream down Corrin's eyes. Bayonetta slowly approaches Corrin and stands behind him.

"Little one...It's me. I was looking for you, I'm here to take you back home." Bayonetta says. Corrin didn't turn to Bayonetta, he continued to sit down and give her the cold shoulder. "Come on child, let's get out of this rain." The Umbran Witch attempts to touch Corrin's shoulder.

"Don't! Touch me!" The dragon prince yells. Bayonetta moves her hand away from Corrin. "What are you doing here? Come to hurt me more? You've done enough to hurt me already."

"No. Look child, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I didn't come all this way in the rain to come and cause you no harm."

"Remember what you said to me. You said if I caused no harm to you, you wouldn't harm me neither. You said I could trust you...then you talk about my mother. My sister warned me not to trust you, she said you would hurt me. I didn't believe all the mean things everyone was saying about you. I didn't believe anyone when they said you were cold and heartless, I saw good in you. Sister was right about you, you are cruel. Why do I do this to myself? Do I truly mean something to you?"

"Child..."

"Or am I just another sucker for you to use? I thought...I thought you actually cared about me." Corrin began to sob again.

"Little one. You think I'm proud of what I did? I wouldn't be out here apologizing to you if I didn't care for you. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did Corrin, I'm asking for your forgiveness!" Bayonetta spoke in a genuine tone. The two stayed in silence for a moment. Corrin stands up and turns at Bayonetta with tear stained eyes.

"I wasn't proud of hurting you the way I did. I should be the one who's sorry. I don't know if I can trust you this time, I'm sorry Cere. I'll come back to everyone, but you'll have to give me a reason to trust you." Corrin walks away from Bayonetta and heads back to the mansion.

Bayonetta stood there with hurt in her heart. She looks at herself in the lake's reflection, wondering if that cold hearted witch everyone was talking about is staring back at her. Bayonetta sits down by the lake, she stays there for the rest of her night thinking... Her selfish acts caused her to lose someone who actually loved her. She sits and wonders...why? Why did she do this? Will their trust ever be regained? Bayonetta had to answer that question herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One main thing I really changed from the original was to make Bayonetta more uncaring and is very aware that she was just using Corrin for her own personal gain. I didn't feel like I translated it very well back when I first wrote it.   
> Few subtle things I added was just showing more that Cloud really is Bayonetta's only friend in the mansion. I mean this was also happening at a time where in real life, all Bayonetta players were just hated and shunned by the Smash fandom. So I just wanted to reinforce the fact that NOBODY liked Bayonetta, except the other character who's on the same tier as her and took some hand in killing Smash 4.


	4. Patching Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has past after Bayonetta and Corrin's battle. The two haven't spoken to each other and are still hurt from the backlash. There is a way Bayonetta and Corrin can patch things up, and Dark Pit and Lucina have an idea how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on 4/19/2016

It's been quiet for the past week in the Smash Mansion. There was still some heated tension after the last tournament. Corrin and Bayonetta haven't been seen much around the mansion after their confrontation as both chose to stay isolated in their rooms. Corrin had fallen into depression, his usual smile and happy attitude had disappeared. Kamui has been trying her best to comfort her brother and help him forget Bayonetta, but it was no use. Truth was that Corrin was still in love with Bayonetta. However, he felt betrayed and hurt that the woman he fell for wasn't the angel he thought she was.

Bayonetta felt horrible about taking advantage of Corrin. Corrin had given her his trust, showed nothing but affection to her, and she saw it as an opportunity to use him. Bayonetta wanted to apologize to Corrin, but her pride was holding her back.

The two were also not competing in tournaments. Corrin hasn't been entering due to his depression and it was starting to worry his family members. Bayonetta did not want to come in contact with anyone. That was an opportunity for all the Smashers to tease her about her loss. The Smashers thought the reason Bayonetta wasn't speaking to Corrin is because she's salty about her loss. They don't understand the situation.

Bayonetta wasn't hated by everyone in the mansion. Besides Cloud, there were two other Smashers who have a neutral stance on Bayonetta. Dark Pit and Lucina didn't have much interaction with Bayonetta during her time in the mansion. Dark Pit has only encountered her once and she backed off of him when he said he was taken. Lucina hasn't gotten the chance to speak to Bayonetta. She's only gotten the chance to see her in battle.

Dark Pit and Lucina are outside sitting under a tree. Dark Pit was resting his head on Lucina's lap while Lucina stroked his hair.

"Things have been very quiet here lately, it's a little scary." Lucina mutters.

"Tell me about it. I'm not used to things getting so serious around here…it's off putting." Dark Pit added.

"Everyone is still feeling the aftermath of the battle between Corrin and Bayonetta. I've never seen Corrin so angry before. He looked like he was an entirely different person."

"I think it was all a big misunderstanding. I don't think Bayonetta was intending to make Corrin rage like that. Think about it. What do we really know about Corrin?"

"He has dragon blood, he's a prince, and has a lot of siblings."

"That's it really. There's more to Corrin than what he's giving us. He's never mentioned anything about his parents, so I would assume that it was Bayonetta's first time hearing about Corrin's mother."

"You have a point there Pittoo. I understood Corrin's rage during the fight. A reminder of losing your loved ones is a really heart wrenching thing to remember. I feel bad for him."

"Ahh, well. Not much we can do about it then just wait until they make up." Dark Pit shrugs.

Lucina took a moment to think until an idea struck in her head. "Maybe we can do something."

"Hmm? What did you have in mind?"

"We can help Corrin and Bayonetta make up and become friends again. I suggest we speak to the both to help them open up a little more. After we've done that, we can convince them to meet up somewhere and speak to each other to make up."

Dark Pit felt a little unsure about the idea. “I don’t know. This isn’t really our affair. I don’t think we should even get involved. It’ll all blow over soon.” He says.

The blue haired swordswoman frowns at her boyfriend. “Dark Pit, this is serious. What if they never make up? There are people who hold grudges for a very long time. What if they never make up? What then? We have to at least try and help straighten things out.” She pleaded

The dark angel sighs. He really didn’t want to get involved, but he couldn't say no to Lucina. She was too sweet on him. “Alright fine. I’ll do it. Only for you. I'll handle Corrin while you go find Bayonetta. Think you can try and hold a conversation with Bayonetta?"

"It's worth a shot. We have to do whatever we can to ensure their happiness."

"I guess. I'll go talk to Kamui, maybe she knows where I can find Corrin. Bayonetta hasn't been seen for a week, your job is a little harder."

"You're right. I'm sure there's someone who knows her whereabouts. Good luck Pittoo."

Dark Pit heads to the mansion to go talk to Kamui while Lucina goes to the forest to find Bayonetta.

* * *

Cloud is in the forest taking a walk. Unlike a lot of the smashers, he was concerned about Bayonetta's whereabouts. "Where could Bayonetta be? I hope she didn't get herself into any trouble. I've been busy comforting Kamui for the week. I know this has been stressful for her. She's slowly recovering from her breakdown. I'm doing as much as I can to make sure she feels better." He says to himself.

Cloud got out of his train of thought when he saw a black crow perched on a tree branch. Cloud takes a moment to stare at the crow until he realizes who it actually was. "Bayonetta, I know that's you. You told me all about you changing into different animals."

Bayonetta got down from the tree and changed back into her human form. "Nice to see you Cloudy. At least you're someone who doesn't want my head on a silver platter."

"I was just taking a walk. I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Has things cleared up yet?"

"Unfortunately not. Corrin hasn't been seen in a while. Kamui is trying to keep herself together, and everyone still hates you."

Bayonetta sighs. "Cloud, I know what I did to the little one was wrong. I'll admit that was cruel. All those things you said about him being in love with me and giving me his trust. Maybe I should've been nicer to him. He never caused any harm to me. I let my pride get in my way of being a decent being."

"You didn't mean anything you said about Corrin's mom didn't you? It was all a misunderstanding?"

"Yes. That was the first time I've heard of his mother. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

"I believe you. I'm glad you understand that you were wrong. I know you're not heartless. Now the only thing you have to do is apologize to Corrin. He's out here somewhere. I hope we find him soon. I'll catch you later Bayonetta."

Cloud walks out of the forest leaving Bayonetta to herself. Bayonetta stood there thinking about Corrin. What if he doesn't want to speak to her? Corrin still doesn't trust her. Would Corrin accept her apology if she said it?

_ "Little one, where could you be?" Bayonetta thought. _

* * *

Kamui is in her room brushing her hair. She hears a knock on her door and she gets up to open it. Dark Pit is outside of the door. Kamui looked a little confused.

"Hey, you mind if I come in?" Dark Pit asks.

"Um, sure." Kamui mutters suspiciously as Dark Pit walks inside of Kamui's room. "Dark Pit right? Pit's twin brother?"

"Yeah. Twin. Speaking of brothers, I wanted to speak to you about yours."

Kamui started to look down on the ground. "Oh..."

"Do you know where Corrin is?"

"I do. He's by a lake deep within the forest. It's been a safe haven for him lately. What did you need to talk about with my brother?" Kamui asks with some concern.

"The whole Bayonetta situation. I know it was painful for the both of you, but I need to know why Corrin snapped like that."

Kamui felt worried. She didn't feel comfortable with talking about her mother to strangers. "I...I don't know if-"

"You can trust me. I have no intentions of hurting you or Corrin, I'm actually helping him. I just need some context."

Kamui sighs. In a situation like this, she wished she could just say no. In a sense, she was no different from her brother in opening up to people about things they shouldn't know about. "Back in our world. Our mother Mikoto was killed in front of her eyes, she died in Corrin's arms. She was later revived by our father. It was really her, but our father had some control of her. We...we had no choice but to kill her. Corrin and I never got to know our mother that much. We've only been with her for such a short amount of time and...the only memory we have of her was being killed...twice." Kamui tries to fight back her tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must've been hard trying to forget about it."

"It's been haunting me more now after Corrin's fight with Bayonetta. I've managed to hold back all my pain. Corrin however, feels it was his fault that mother died. It haunts him till this day that mother is gone. He has a hard time moving on."

"I see. How come you didn't rage out along with Corrin?"

Kamui pulls out her dragon stone and shows Dark Pit. "This is a dragonstone. It was given to me by my cousin Azura to control my dragon form. Corrin has one too. However, he was in a lot of stress which caused the stone to not function correctly. Why do you need to know so much about us?"

"There's a way we can get Corrin out of his depressed state. You're not going to like what I'm trying to do, but I'm trying to patch things up between Corrin and Bayonetta."

Kamui winced at the mention of Bayonetta. "W-what?! Why would you ever want to associate with that witch?! I don't want Corrin to have ANY interactions with her ever again! I won't allow my brother to get hurt!" Kamui yells.

"Bayonetta makes him happy doesn’t she? You think keeping him away from her is going to make things better? You know he loves her right? This is a conflict for him. Bayonetta is someone he has strong feelings for. Even though Corrin is hurting, there's still that small feeling of hope he's holding that Bayonetta will come to him. You think isolating him is going to do him any good?"

"I'm trying to protect Corrin...I'm doing exactly what my brother Xander did back in Nohr. Smash is a chance for Corrin to finally make his own decisions, but I can't allow him to be with someone as wicked as Bayonetta. I still don't understand what he sees in her."

"Maybe...a sense of freedom? Think about it, Bayonetta is someone who hates being tied down and she's free to do whatever the hell she wants. If Corrin has been isolated for most of his life, meeting someone who is the definition of free is a different experience. Bayonetta gives Corrin a chance to be himself and be free like he always wanted."

"I see...it's understandable."

"Now I'll ask you this, do you want to take away Corrin's chance of free will? I know doing this is a horrible idea to you, but this is something that could make Corrin happy again."

Kamui stood in silence for a moment. She hated Bayonetta, Bayonetta was cold and heartless in her eyes. However, the same person she hates is giving the person she cares for the most and opportunity he was never given. What if she did keep Corrin away from Bayonetta? What would that really accomplish? Corrin would be having that same imprisoned feeling he had back home. Kamui let out a long sigh. "Okay. Go along with your plan. Please make my brother happy again." Kamui pleads.

"I'll do whatever I can." Dark Pit exits out of the room to go and find Corrin.

* * *

Lucina has been walking around the forest looking for Bayonetta. She starts to hear gunshots firing and she follows the noise. Lucina sees Bayonetta shooting at a tree.

_ "How should I approach her? Maybe a careful approach would be good, don't want to anger her." Lucina thought. _ "Excuse me. Bayonetta?"

Bayonetta stops shooting and turns to see Lucina standing behind her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lucina. This is our first time speaking with each other. I've watched your battles. Your fighting skills are a spectacle to watch and you're very powerful."

"I appreciate the compliments dear. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Corrin."

"The little one? What about him do you want to speak about?"

"The altercation between you two. You didn't mean to insult his mother, right?"

"Not at all. It was just an accident. I got arrogant and one thing led to another, I knew nothing of the child's background."

"I understand. Did you try to apologize for your mistake?"

"I did, however his trust for me is gone. I haven't gotten over it and it's been eating me up."

"You mind if I ask you a question? Have you ever told anything about yourself to Corrin?"

"No. There's nothing to tell." Bayonetta looks away from Lucina.

"You both have the problem of not telling each other anything. Bayonetta, what happened to your mother? Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel what Corrin was feeling."

Bayonetta stood in silence for a moment giving Lucina the cold shoulder. "Sorry. I don't talk about personal stuff with strangers."

"I understand. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. I realize it was really stupid of me to do that taunt."

"There's still hope. I'm having Dark Pit speak to Corrin to try and patch things up with you. This is your chance to apologize."

"Really? I appreciate your help Lucina. You must be Dark Pit's girlfriend huh?"

"I am."

"He did say you were a strong woman. I couldn't agree more, and he made a good choice choosing you as his lover." Bayonetta smirks.

The blue haired swordswoman blushes. "T-thank you. Come on, let's find Corrin." Lucina and Bayonetta walk in the forest together to find Corrin.

* * *

Corrin is sitting by the lake. Beside him was a bunch of crumpled up papers of all the haikus he wrote. All of them were about Bayonetta. Corrin shook his head in frustration. He's been trying to get Bayonetta out of his head, but there was a certain feeling that he just couldn't shake off.

"Oh Cere, why can't I get you out of my head? I shouldn't be thinking about you like this...You took my trust and kindness and played me like a fool. So why do I have this empty feeling of not being with you anymore? I feel so conflicted." Corrin looks up toward the sky and lets out another sigh. "Mother, did you have this same feeling when you met Father? What did you do when you had these feelings? If you were hurt by someone you really liked, did you forgive? ...Mother?" Corrin looked back down at the lake and sighs in defeat. He wished he had someone who could guide him through this.

Corrin hears some rustling in the bushes and turns around in fear. Unconsciously, his hand turned into a spear as he pointed it in the direction of the push. Dark Pit comes out of the bushes with his hands in the air.

"Easy there dragon boy. I'm not here to hurt you. I came to look for you." The dark angel assures.

"H-How did you find me?"

"I asked your sister. I need to speak with you Corrin."

"I don't want to talk at the moment. Please leave." Corrin tells him darkly before turning away from Dark Pit. His hand reverted back to normal as he continued to sulk.

"Don't you want to figure out why you're feeling the way you are about Bayonetta?" Corrin's eyes widened at the mention of Bayonetta's name. Corrin stayed silent. "I know I got your attention. I've watched you and Bayonetta hang out together. I see how happy you are around her. You never had a chance to make your own choices back home, huh? Bayonetta allows you to have that sense of free will and choices. You can be yourself when you're with her. About the whole situation, it was wrong for her to taunt you like that. However, should you really place all the blame on her?"

"What do you mean?! You think it was okay for her to talk about my dead mother?!" Corrin growls as he starts to get upset again.

"I didn't say that. What I mean is, how do you expect Bayonetta to know your mother was gone if you haven't told her anything about your mother? If Bayonetta was put in the same situation, she wouldn't take too kindly to having you talking about her dead mother in a taunting manner. Then again, how would you know her mother was gone if she never bothered to open up about anything? What Bayonetta did was wrong, but this could've been avoided if you'd opened up to her." There was a long pause after that. Thinking that he wasn't getting through Corrin, Dark Pit prepared to leave, but not before giving some parting words. "She probably hasn't told you anything either. I'll leave you be, but just think about what I said and talk to Bayonetta. I promise you'll both have an understanding with each other."

With that said, Dark Pit leaves the forest area and heads back toward the mansion.

Corrin takes a moment to think about Dark Pit's words. "He's right...I haven't told Cere about Mother. I also don't want to tell her that I'm a king now, and I'll have to do my duties once I leave. I just...I need to refresh myself."

Slowly, Corrin took off all his clothes and hangs them by a tree branch. He stepped into the lake and began to wash himself up. A normal person would have gone to the shower to wash up, but Corrin was fine with washing up in the lake. He felt more at home when he bathed in the open. He was certain no one else was going to find him after Dark Pit, but he would be sorely disappointed.

Bayonetta and Lucina emerge from the bushes and were caught off guard seeing Corrin's naked body in front of them. Bayonetta moans and licks her lips while Lucina's face turns red as her body shakes.

"U-U-Uh, I-I think I'm going to go back to the mansion. You two have need alone time." Lucina says as she silently runs back to the mansion.

"My my, this is quite a show." Bayonetta smirks.

Corrin froze in fear as he heard Bayonetta's voice. Corrin slowly turned around with his body shaking and his face turned pale as he saw Bayonetta staring back at him. His mind turned off on him as he unconsciously covered himself. "CERE! DON'T STARE AT ME! I'M NOT CLOTHED! AVERT YOUR EYES UNTIL I PUT THEM ON!"

Bayonetta covers her eyes with one hand, but slightly leaves it open to have a peek at Corrin. The poor prince was shuffling like mad to get his clothes back on at this rate, he was going to drop his cape in the lake if he was overly concerned about her watching him.  _ "Interesting to know he's packing a huge dragon under him." The Umbran Witch thinks to herself. _

"Okay you can look now." 

Bayonetta uncovered eyes to see Corrin fully clothed. His cheeks were still very red and his hair was very damp. Without a towel, his hair was going to continue to drip onto his armor. Not like she minded too much. Corrin was capable of being sexy as well as being adorable.

"No need to get so worked up. I've stripped you down before if you recall." Bayonetta cursed to himself with her excessive teasing. He was still glaring at her when she reminded him of that incident where she forced him into the dress against his will. At this rate, she was going to lose her opportunity to apologize. _ "Cereza, it's time to get serious." Bayonetta thought.  _ "N-Nevermind. Little one, I wanted to talk to you."

Corrin avoided Bayonetta's gaze as a response. "I can't talk to you Cere. Don't hurt me again please."

"No that's not it. I want to apologize to you. If I would've known that you lost your mother, I would've never made that taunt at you. I was not intending to hurt you dear. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you something about my mother." Corrin glanced at her in confusion before she continued. "Five hundred years ago when I was a young, I found my mother Rosa dead because of the witch hunt. I was devastated. I thought my father was responsible for her death, but the truth was he was too late to do anything. I went back in time and fought alongside my mother while she was alive. I witnessed her die in front of my eyes by the real murderer. That was the last I saw of her. Seeing her again after all those years...I didn't know how to feel." Bayonetta looked down with hurt in her eyes.

Corrin turns back to look at Bayonetta. He started to frown as he saw Bayonetta not doing her trademark smirks. "Cere...I'm so sorry. I should've told you more about myself...it's not your fault you didn't know."

"I want us to be friends again. I'll change. I'll be nicer to you and I'll be more open about my feelings. No more games or tricks. I promise."

Corrin stood silent for a moment trying to decide how he would answer her. A small smile begins to form on his face. "Cere, I forgive you. I promise to be more open about my feelings too. We're friends again."

Bayonetta walks up towards Corrin. Corrin starts getting a little nervous and closes his eyes expecting a kiss. Bayonetta instead gave Corrin a warm hug. Corrin felt a little disappointed, but he gave Bayonetta a hug back.

"Come on darling. What do you say we go shopping? We can pick out something you like from there."

"Ok! I got some money with me now. I'll pay for the dresses you like." Corrin smiles already thinking of ways to make it up to her.

"Little one. It's nice to be with you again." Bayonetta started patting Corrin's head and rubbed his ear.

Corrin moaned slightly to her touch. How he missed this so much. The warm feeling in his heart returned as he learned into her touch. "Cere. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Corrin and Bayonetta held hands and walked to the mall together as friends once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't make much changes to this one in comparison to the original writing, just a few subtle changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides fixing a lot of grammar and spelling issues, I did make a subtle change for Kamui. I made her keep referring to Bayonetta as "Witch" instead of her name. Because she doesn't trust or like Bayonetta, so she won't refer to her by name.


End file.
